


The Three Fights of the Hamilton Household

by itsabitnotreallygood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, alexs dad is an asshole, john is mean for a bit, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsabitnotreallygood/pseuds/itsabitnotreallygood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem but with no rhyme scheme but there is rhyming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Fights of the Hamilton Household

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

He was so very young

When Alex learned to bite his tongue.

Only around him

Who made his life so grim.

"Listen you  _whore_ , I saw him in our bed. Give one good reason of why I shouldn't bash in your head."

Alexander snuggled close to his pillow that night,

But when the door slammed shut, he jumped high in fright,

Fast forward a few years,

Alex has a life full of tears.

"Listen you fucking slut, I'm refraining from kicking you in the gut. Our son is in the room, and he's the only thing preventing your doom. So Alexander, unless you want the same fate as your mother, I suggest you go to the house of another."

With a nod of approval from mom,

Alex ran to the house of the Laurens' in a heaving sob.

He pounded his fist upon the door,

And when he entered he collapsed on the floor.

John ran down the staircase

As though it was baseball

And Alex was the base.

He gave his friend the biggest hug,

It was full of nothing but the purest love.

Flash forward about twenty years

Alex's life has turned to cheers.

His mother was gone and his father was too,

He stood in his apartment and kicked off his shoes.

Dialing his boyfriend to tell him the news.

"John we have a place, we're set for life!"

"Alex that's amazing! No more strife! What's the address of our new home?"

"24 Valley. Apartment 78. Hurry I don't want to be alone!"

Another couple years go by

Alex enters the apartment with a sigh.

His boyfriend is throwing things around,

With a loud crash, their picture together falls to the ground.

"Look who's finally home, glad you could show your goddamn face."

John got close to Alex, who, for a punch he did brace.

"I'm sorry, I was out. We needed food. Why are you in such a bad mood?"

"Don't talk to me that way! I'll knock you out until the next day!"

"John please, your drunk! Just go to bed!"

"Don't call me that! I'll bash in your head."

It got quiet,

you could hear a pin drop.

Alex swore he felt his heart stop. 

Alex looked at John with such fear

Remembering back all those years.

He thought he escaped

He thought he was  _free_

But he was so stupid. Why would he be?

It was the words his father said,

A man being in his mother and fathers bed.

Alex with tears in his eyes,

Ran into the dark of the outside.

John snapped out of his drunken haze,

He chased after Alex, soul ablaze.

John caught up rather quick.

He picked Alex off the ground and Alex began to kick.

"Get off of me! Get off of me!" Alex said as a plea.

"Fine, but do you promise not to run away?"

"I promise. Let me down now, okay?

John carefully let his boyfriend go.

"Look at me."

Alex looked up, slow. 

Tear streamed down Alexander's face.

John remembered the story and felt disgrace.

"Alex, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to be crude. I promise it won't happen again, that is how I will conclude."

Alex still frightened of his boyfriend lashing out, had his mind filled with doubt.

"Please believe me, I was stupid and immature. I've never loved someone so much before. I'll make a million mistakes, but for granted, you, I will never take."

"Prove it, my dear. Prove it, right here."

John, filled with determination,

kissed his boyfriend as though it was his vocation.

"Believe me now? Believe I'll keep you safe and sound?"

"Babe, relax! I believe you. I promise you I do! Now, how about we get home?"

"I love the idea, my garden gnome."

"Fuck you, asshole, I'm not  _that_ short."

"Sure babe. It's your thoughts I won't thwart."

The two crawled into bed together.

It was as though a rope had them closely tethered.

 


End file.
